Through the Sniper Scope
by duvalia
Summary: SLASH. Archer's the best sniper the 141 has to offer and he puts his skills to good use.


**A/N: **Written for the talented **Sassy Satsuma **based on a slightly vague prompt she gave me. Sassy, I hope you can enjoy it at least half as much as I enjoyed your story. If not, bad karma for lying. ;D

**Warnings: **Omitted because it's more fun this way. But, as I don't want to be _too _mean… this story contains graphic depictions of SLASH.

* * *

Archer eyed his target through his rifle's scope, readjusting slightly off his mark as Toad called out the range and wind conditions. He breathed in calmly, let out a slow breath, and fired as his body stilled for a brief moment before he took his next breath.

"Good hit," Toad confirmed, the recoil of the shot having thrown Archer's target from his sights.

"Did you think I'd miss?" The sniper asked as he shifted again to observe the results of his efforts.

Toad laughed, the sound of it infectious and Archer caught himself smiling. "Not if the target isn't moving. I've seen you screw up on more than one occasion." They both looked up as Roach finally approached, each man having noticed the soft treading of footsteps draw near.

"Well, aren't you two cozy?" Roach commented, the lollipop in his mouth clacking against his teeth as he spoke. The two men squinted up at him and Roach shifted his weight so his body blocked the sunlight from shining into their eyes. His goggles hung around his neck and the parts of his face that hadn't been covered by it were blackened with dirt.

Toad leaned his head against Archer's shoulder, pressing firmly against him. "_Jealous_, Roach?" He joked before flipping onto his back, removing his arm from around Archer's side and his legs no longer intertwining with the Brit's.

Archer ignored his spotter as the man moved away and instead watched Roach's features, noticing a quick flash of emotion pass in his eyes, but it was gone before the sniper could confirm what he thought he saw.

"I'm not the one going to an empty bed every night," the sergeant replied smugly, taking the sucker from his mouth and running his tongue over the top of it. His lips and tongue had already taken on a bluish tinge from the candy.

Toad raised an eyebrow. "Practicing?"

"Maybe," Gary replied taking the candy back into his mouth and moving it around with his tongue so the papery stick bobbed up and down. "Practice makes perfect."

"You busy tonight? If I close my eyes, it's not gay."

"Sorry, I have a full bed every night."

"Who you fucking?"

"My dirty little secret. Maybe if you were a better sniper, you'd know," Roach continued, his words directed at Toad though his eyes were solely focused on Archer.

"See if I cover your ass next time I see some tango getting ready to shoot your fucking head off," Toad replied, though a smile was still plastered on his face.

"What's this about, Roach?" Archer sat up, not entirely comfortable with lying on his stomach.

The sergeant's face remained unreadable. "Just radios and windows and watches set for 2100."

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_… sounds like some Mary Poppins shit to me," Toad sang aloud, then burst out laughing. "Oh damn, that's Sound of Music." He packed up his rifle, ready to take it apart and clean it once he got to his room, but after all he got was silence Toad looked between his best friend and the sergeant, unsure of whatever unspoken conversation was passing between them. "I'm confused. Is there something I'm not getting here?"

"Got it, I'm on watch," Archer confirmed and the sniper team watched as the sergeant left.

"What was that about? Your code for a nice quickie?" Toad was laughing again, giddy from the adrenaline rush he got from target practice. It was nothing compared to live targets, but having a rifle in his hands was almost enough to give him a woody.

"You, mate, need to get laid."

"Why? You offering?"

"Sorry, I have other plans tonight."

"So you _are_ getting some." He elbowed Archer in the ribs, earning himself a smack to the back of his head. "And now that's two times I've been rejected in the past five minutes. Come on, you can tell your best mate!" Toad continued in his best rendition of an English accent.

"Like I told Roach, I'm on watch." Archer couldn't help but grin at the expression on his friend's face. The two of them often clashed when it came to their personalities, but it was those same differences that intrigued Archer. Not to mention long recon missions simply demanded he get along with Toad. Archer sighed, "I'm sure Ghost would love to help you work on that accent of yours if you buy him a round."

Toad stood and held out a hand to Archer, pulling the man up. "It's fun seeing the lieutenant shit-faced, so I think I'll take you up on that offer. Maybe we'll even _get some_ if I can get him to take off that damn mask of his so he doesn't scare all the _normal_ women away."

"Take a picture for me?"

"You know it. I'll hook up the projector and show it in the mess hall for all to see."

"He's going to kill you for it."

"So worth it though."

Archer smiled. The fact that Ghost outranked most of them encouraged, more than deterred, the other members of the 141 to mess with him. He couldn't say he felt sorry for his superior since Ghost was a madman when he ran drills. "Want to get something to eat?"

Toad glanced at his watch, thought a moment and decided against getting grub. "I'm going to look for the lieutenant before he gets hooked into something else."

Archer only felt slightly guilty for not telling Toad about his real plans for the night. The guilt because Toad was his best mate, but only slightly since he knew his spotter kept things from him too. Toad was still under the impression that Archer didn't know the man had slept with his cousin when she'd come to visit.

A glance at his wrist informed him there was still a few hours before he had to go 'on watch'. A visit to Scarecrow about his radio seemed like a good idea.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hate your fucking room. It's so small," MacTavish growled as he shut the door behind him.

"As a lowly sergeant, I don't get all the perks awarded to you. Though I thought sucking a captain's dick would be enough to get _some _royalties," Roach challenged.

"Maybe said captain needs to be reminded of how well that sergeant _can_ suck his cock." MacTavish leaned back against the wall as Roach closed the distance between them and dropped to his knees in front of him.

"I think that can be arranged." He quickly unbuckled, unbuttoned and unzipped the captain's trousers pulling them down along with his boxers.

"A little too eager?" MacTavish deduced from the fact that Roach remained fully clothed, his headset still wrapped around his head, the mic lingering next to his mouth.

Roach gave the erection in front of him a tentative lick. "Judging from how hard you are, I have to say _you're _the one who's a little too eager."

"Cheeky little bastard- Fuck!" A string of expletives left his mouth as Roach deep throated him, his mouth like wet velvet. The sergeant hummed and the vibrations sent wonderful shivers down his spine. Roach looked up at him as his mouth descended lower, sucking on his scrotum, while his hands moved up, grabbing hold of his length, running his thumb over the slit. "God, Roach..." Feeling a tightening in his stomach, MacTavish grabbed at Roach's hair, pressing himself further into the sergeant's mouth causing the man on his knees to gag. "Swallow it," he commanded and felt Roach's throat working as his seed went down the man's throat.

"Fucking sadist," Roach muttered as he let the now half hard cock slip from his lips.

MacTavish merely smirked and pulled Roach to his feet, licking at the excess of semen dripping down the corner of the sergeant's mouth. "What? You didn't enjoy it?"

"I never said that," Roach commented offhandedly as he glanced out the open window.

MacTavish followed his gaze, but nothing was visible beyond the darkened wasteland, the sun having set hours ago. A quick look at his watch informed him it was 2130.

"I want to ride you."

The captain was caught off guard as Roach shoved him onto the bed, ridding them only of whatever clothes prevented Roach from impaling himself with MacTavish's renewed erection. The sergeant allowed for little breathing room as he set a fast pace, with little reservation for how loud his moaning and panting became. He also seemed solely concentrated on getting off as a hand moved to wrap around his leaking cock. MacTavish would've been pissed if the whole scene weren't so fucking _arousing_. His hand joined Roach's and with a moan, the sergeant reached his climax, a pearly white liquid staining the captain's chest.

"Oh shit, god, fuck, I love your cock," Roach murmured incoherently as he rode out his high.

"You know you still have to take care of this?" MacTavish stated thrusting up into his lover, causing Roach to squirm at the stimulation. "But that can wait as I'm curious as to your sudden change in the bedroom."

Roach smiled up and him and answered, "Just radios and windows and watches set for 2100."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Archer smirked and switched off his radio, moving away from his sniper scope and shutting his eyes tight in an attempt to moisten them. Fucking Roach was a real pervert. But then again, so was he. Archer sat up and almost laughed as his gaze followed his rifle's line of sight; it was aimed directly at the window Roach had opened mere moments before the captain had strolled into the room.

The radio beside him had also been linked to the one Roach was still currently wearing so every saliva slicked lick, skin slapping sound, and curse laced moan that had left either man's lips had been heard very clearly in Archer's head.

Archer didn't usually go around spying on his mates going at it, but when Roach had hinted at the idea the sniper couldn't say he wasn't intrigued. Although honestly, he didn't think Roach would've set the whole thing up.

But at the moment, Archer had a whole other problem to deal with; he was fucking hard as fuck, his cock straining against his trousers. He looked back into his scope and watched as Roach licked the captain clean, an iridescent liquid staining his face. A quick flick of his hand and his ears were once again filled with the hum of MacTavish moaning and the wet sound of Roach working his tongue. The sergeant had mostly disrobed, wearing only his radio, boots, gloves and goggles which had fogged over with his body heat. MacTavish was one lucky bastard. Archer couldn't help himself as his other hand traveled down his body; in one deft move he'd undone his belt and had his hand wrapped around his length. With Roach's efforts of being more vocal than usual it was easy for Archer to imagine the sergeant's mouth around him, sucking him off and licking every inch of his cock. His eyes slid shut and he continually thrust into his hand, finally reaching his climax and releasing onto the floor.

"_Why you still wearing that thing?" MacTavish panted. _

"_Because I find it fucking sexy," Roach laughed. "Besides I noticed you responding more than usual." _

Archer switched his radio off again and did up his zipper and belt. His weapon was heavier in his hands as his legs felt like jelly, but somehow he managed to make it to his room. He'd barely closed his eyes before he heard a knock at his door and a familiar set of footsteps enter his room.

"I was thinking you might need some company."

The sniper chucked and turned onto his back, the sound of Roach's voice almost enough to get him hard again. "And why would I want _your_ company?" Though with Roach's lack of shirt combined with how low his trousers hung on his waist, he believed he'd very much enjoy the sergeant's company.

"Didn't put on a good enough show for you?" He smirked, the bed dipping as he climbed atop it. "The moaning I heard through my radio has led me to believe otherwise."

Archer shrugged as Roach climbed over him, straddling his waist. "I enjoy a hands on experience." He gasped as Roach cupped him through his trousers, applying a delicious friction against his growing erection, while the sergeant's other hand worked to rid the sniper of his belt. He enjoyed the ministrations until a coherent thought passed through his mind and Archer grabbed Roach's wrist, halting the man's progress. "What about MacTavish?" Archer asked breathily.

Roach let out a small chuckle. "What about him?"

"Aren't you his… boyfriend?"

Roach's chuckle turned into a full out laugh at the word. "I'm not anyone's _boy_friend," he stated, successfully unbuttoning the front of Archer's jeans.

"I thought you two were in a relationship?"

Roach turned to look at him, a smirk on his face. "Why? Because we're fucking? He takes Ghost to bed too."

"But Simon's not gay."

"Yeah, but he has needs too. Mostly John just sucks him off or they give each other a nice handjob."

"They let you watch?" Archer chuckled.

Roach grinned. "Riley gets off on it."

"You're a fucking perv." The sniper laughed and released his hold on Roach's wrist.

"I'm not the one who spies on people having sex with a M14." Roach pulled out a dark cloth and moved up Archer's body so their clothed erections rubbed against each other and he let out a gasp. "Fuck, you're hard."

Archer eyed the cloth in his lover's hands. "What's that for?"

"Let your eyes rest awhile," Roach uttered soothingly as he wrapped the cloth around Archer's eyes.

Archer tensed as his world went black. He didn't mind not being in control, but the lack of sight was unsettling.

"What? Don't trust me?" Roach teased.

"I trust you on a mission, but considering you're fucking our captain I'm not sure I trust you in the bedroom."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roach asked as he removed the sniper's shirt, moving his hands up and down his bare skin.

"Nothing, just that it takes a lot to please the captain," Archer sucked in his breath, the wet feeling of a tongue moving around his nipple.

"Oh, and you know this from experience?" Roach proceeded to undress the both of them and soon Archer felt a hard cock pressing against his own.

"The captain's a fucking hardarse." A string of curses left his lips as a warm mouth enveloped him.

"You enjoy your little wank session?" Roach muttered smugly.

"I think the captain's rubbing off on you." Archer felt Roach move further up his body, so something hard and wet pressed against his lips.

"He rubs me in all the right ways, but enough about John. Now suck it."

Archer could practically hear the smirk in the sergeant's words and he could do little to prevent the hard cock from entering his mouth.

"Too much for you?" Roach mocked, pressing deeper into the sniper's mouth.

Archer gagged, but relaxed his throat, tasting precum on his tongue. Along with it was a faint taste of fruit flavored lube, which made him wonder if MacTavish had actually allowed Roach to enter him. He arched his back in pleasure as he felt a finger press into him and he heard Roach gasp loudly.

"Fuck, Archer," Roach moaned as he released into Archer's mouth, which the sniper had no choice but to swallow, but it was of little consequence as Archer was in between pleasure of having someone sucking his cock with a finger up his arse and wondering who the hell was doing it to him.

As Roach moved away so he was no longer pinning down Archer's arms, the sniper reached up to remove his blindfold, but his hands were swatted away and he was flipped onto the familiar position of laying on his stomach. A hard body pressed against him, warm breath ghosting over his ear. "I think you've done enough watching for today," the voice murmured.

"MacTavish…"

"You want me inside of you?"

"I'm not going to beg for it, if that's what you want," Archer growled, the sound turning into a restrained moan as two slicked fingers eased their way inside of him.

MacTavish readjusted their positions so Archer was on his knees with the captain behind him and Roach moving around too stealthily for the sniper to judge where the sergeant was. Archer grunted in pain as MacTavish bit the shell of his ear, before running his tongue along the edge to soothe the hurt. "I'll settle with having you moaning like a whore then." With little warning, MacTavish slammed their hips together and at the same moment Roach swallowed him down, Archer's cock hitting the back of the sergeant's throat.

Roach lay on his back atop the bed sucking down Archer, while the sniper remained on his hands and knees as MacTavish thrust into him from behind. It was a mix of burning pain and wet pleasure and Archer fucking loved every moment of it.

"Damn, this is probably the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen," Roach stated.

Archer was still blindfolded so he could only imagine Roach watching every inch of MacTavish sliding into him. He was caught off guard as the captain grabbed his head and forced it down so Roach's cock once again slipped into his mouth.

"I think you should thank Roach for all he's done," MacTavish instructed, holding down Archer's head so the sniper's lips reached the base of Roach's cock.

"Fuck, Captain. I already came three times," the American panted as he tried to pay attention to working the leaking erection above him.

"You better make sure Archer catches up then." MacTavish shifted his attention to the sniper as he slapped his arse. "Why so quiet?" He murmured softly and Archer shuddered as he felt a tongue graze over the scar his back.

"You have to cater to his kink, MacTavish." Roach began sucking only on the head of his cock as if eager to swallow his waiting seed.

Archer heard a throaty laugh come from his captain before the blindfold slipped from his eyes and he came face to face with his full length mirror. "Fuck…" MacTavish flashed him a smirk in the mirror, pulled out, then slammed back into Archer, each thrust harder and more painful than the last. But with each stab of pain came the euphoric bliss of MavTavish having aligned himself perfectly with his prostate.

MacTavish made good on his promise as Archer couldn't resist moaning especially with Roach also working furiously between his legs. Unable to control himself, he fucked Roach's mouth, the familiar feeling of an impeding orgasm approaching. Roach, on the other hand seemed to enjoy the abuse and Archer pulled off as Roach came.

Archer groaned as he was suddenly flipped onto his back next to Roach, but the sergeant was soon forgotten as MacTavish proceeded to really _fuck _him. Unable to hold out any longer, Archer climaxed, a warm liquid filling him the only thing to let him know that MacTavish had finished as well.

Archer panted and looked over at Roach. "I knew I never should've trusted you."

The sergeant just laughed and took a long drag from his cigarette.


End file.
